Shadow
by leytonendgame
Summary: Season six Story.Lucas and Peyton are still engaged and happy. Based on spoilers and speculation. Please give it a chance. SPOILER WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning- Season 6 Spoilers and Speculation!**

* * *

"Good morning." Lucas said as he kissed Peyton.

"Good morning to you too." she said as she sipped her coffee.

"Julian is sending me to LA for a meeting tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I have to meet with the director. He is supposed to be really good but I've never heard of him."

"I'm sure he'll do a great job with the movie."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Luke, I can't. I have to work with Mia all week and I'm expecting a few calls."

"Maybe you could take a break? I know we both could use it."

"I can't Lucas. I have to get to work. I'll call you later." Peyton said as she came up and kissed him. "Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"I hope you are all packed because your flight leaves in 2 hours." Julian said as he just lets himself into the engaged couple's house.

"Do you ever knock?" Lucas asked.

"Not when I have a relationship with somebody who lives here."

"You don't have a relationship with her. You need to drop this. What happened between you two was in the past."

"If that's what you need to believe", Julian said with a smirk on his face. "Ok here is the deal, you fly to Los Angles and if Peyton doesn't fall in love with me while you are gone then you know you guys are meant to be."

"I already know we are meant to be"

"Like I said, if that's what you need to believe."

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"You busy?" Lucas asks as he enters Peyton's office.

"Not for you." she said smiling.

"I have to get to the airport."

"I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow? I was going to make us dinner." Peyton said as Lucas tried not to smile. "What?"

"You were going to cook?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with my cooking?"

"Well last week when you were making a microwave pizza you almost burned the house down."

"Hey! That was an accident. The timer didn't go off."

"Sure."

"How long are you going to be gone smartass?"

"3 days tops. You sure you don't want to come? The offer still stands."

"I would love to baby but I can't. I am buried with work here."

"Just steer clear of Julian while I'm gone. He has this crazy idea in his head that you are going to fall in love with him while I'm gone."

Ever since Julian arrived in Tree Hill Lucas has felt so jealous. Maybe it was the fact that Peyton was with somebody else while they were apart or maybe it was the fact that Julian got to spend that time with the beautiful blonde while he was with Lindsey.

"Luke you have nothing to worry about. I never loved him. I love you."

"I know." he said and then leaned in to kiss her. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

As Peyton sits in her office filling out paperwork her cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Is this Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yes this is she."

"Hi, it's Dr. Winters from Tree Hill Memorial."

"Oh, hi doctor."

"We have your test results back." The doctor said as Peyton listened and nodded.

"And there is no way that this could be wrong."

"This test is 100 accurate."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Would you like to make an appointment to get yourself checked out?"

"I can't right now but I will call back later."

"Take care Miss Sawyer."

"You too."

Peyton leaned back in her chair and thought about how this news would change her life forever,

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and what you would like to happen. This story is based purely on spoiler speculation. Reviews are appreciated. Also leave your thoughts about what you think will happen. If you guys are wondering who this Julian dude is and what his past is with Peyton just message me and I will reply. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you everyone for all your reviews. I loved reading them. Please keep them coming!**_

* * *

_**3 Days Earlier……….**_

"_Are you ok P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked. "You look a little pale."_

"_I'm fine, just a little run down. Work has been so busy with Mia back in town"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive Brooke. Don't worry about me."_

* * *

_The truth was Peyton was feeling very off over the last few weeks. It immediately came to her mind, cancer. She had lost Ellie to the disease and Ellie once said that it could be genetic. Just the thought terrified her. _

"_Maybe I should get checked out", she thought. _

_Wondering if she should tell Lucas about her possible suspicion she decided to wait and get checked out. After all she was getting way ahead of herself; she probably just caught a bug or something. She always thought of the worse._

"_Peyton Sawyer, the doctor will see you now", the nurse said_

_Peyton walked into the doctor's office hoping that her suspicions were dead on wrong._

"_Hello, Miss Sawyer."_

"_Hello"_

"_What seems to be the problem today?"_

"_Umm…I've been feeling really run down and tired lately and a little dizzy. It's been for about a week and a half now. I just want to get checked out."_

"_Alright, since you are a new patient can I just have a little family history for your record?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Are you married?"_

"_Not yet, engaged."_

"_Congrats."_

"_Thank you"_

"_Do you have any illnesses as of now?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you have a family history of any illnesses? Diabetes, Heart Disease, Cancer?_

"_My mother died of breast cancer about 5 year's ago." she said as the doctor scribbled something down on the clipboard._

"_Do you drink?"_

"_Once in a while but not much."_

"_Any allergies?"_

"_Umm, penicillin."_

"_Are you sexually active?"_

"_Yes"_

"_When was your last period?"_

"_Umm, I'm going to say about 6 weeks ago but I am usually irregular."_

"_For now I am going to recommend that you get some rest. You look exhausted. I want to run a blood test to make sure everything is ok. If you feel the same at the end of the week come see me again."_

"_Ok, thank you."_

* * *

"Hi, it's Dr. Winters from Tree Hill Memorial."

"Oh, hi doctor." Peyton said,

"We have your blood test results back." The doctor said as Peyton listened and nodded.

"Did anything look unusual?"

"We did find something."

"Is it cancer? I have been really worried that it is. My mother's cancer could possibly be genetic."

"You are not sick Peyton; in fact you are perfectly healthy."

"Ok then why are you calling?"

"Miss Sawyer you are expecting a baby. You're pregnant?"

"What?" she said as she almost dropped the phone.

"You are pregnant, congratulations."

"Are you sure? Could this be wrong?"

"Its 100 accurate."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Would you like to make an appointment to get yourself checked out?"

"I can't right now but I will call back later."

"Take care Miss Sawyer."

"You too."

Peyton leaned back in her chair and thought about how this news would change her life forever. She was pregnant. Pregnant!

This had seriously been the farthest thing from her mind. It didn't even occur to her. How could she have missed this?

It was a miracle, and she truly believed that. Ever since knowing Jenny she knew she would love to be a mother one day. Who knew someday would come so soon?

On the other hand she was terrified. Scared out of her skin. So many questions ran through her head.

"How should I tell Lucas?"

"What if he isn't happy?"

"What if she is a horrible mother?"

"What if the baby hates her?"

"What if Lucas went back to Lindsey?" This has been an insecurity in the back of her mind for months. How could it not be when Lucas said "I do to her just earlier in the year."?

But deep down she knew that Lucas and her would last this time, nothing would come between them.

She was going to have the family she never had. But that didn't make the fact that her and Lucas were going to bring a child into this crazy world any less scary.

* * *

_**I''m sorry there was no LP or Julian in this chapter but there will be in the next. I felt it was important to get this info out of the way first. Please Review. - Alyssa**_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the reviews!

"Knock knock", Julian said as he entered Peyton's office

"Knock knock", Julian said as he entered Peyton's office.

"Julian please, not now."

"What's wrong? Do you need some comforting?"

"You need to stop this! I have had enough. Just leave me alone. You are doing business with my fiancé, and that has nothing to do with me."

"But it does. The only reason I'm making this movie is so I can spend time with you."

"Well that's not going to happen."

"Then I won't make the movie."

"Julian you never were the brightest tool in the shed. You already signed the contract."

"Well I can just tell Lucas about all those amazing nights we spent together."

"Do what you want. I already told him about our past. He's accepted it. Now you get out of here before I get Owen."

"Calm down baby."

"Leave"

"By for now"

------------------

"I'm home!" Lucas yelled as he entered the house.

"Welcome home Luke. I missed you."

"I missed you to Blondie." he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"How was the meeting?"

'"Good. They re going to start filming next month."

"That's great!"

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

Peyton hesitates a little, "No…Nothing…… I have to get to work Luke. We'll talk more later." she said and quickly ran out of the house.

For the next week she acted the same. She was hiding something,

Lucas was confused, and then it hit him. Julian.

-----

"What did you do to her?" Lucas asked angrily as Julian opened his hotel room door.

"What's the matter? I thought you too told each other everything?"

"Stop it. What happened?"

"I didn't do anything."

"I can tell when she's upset."

"Ohh…" Julian said as he was hit with an awesome idea. "Well when we slept together last week she got a little emotional."

"Oh Please. She would never do that."

"Just ask her. I'm sure she will tell you exactly what happened."

"I want you to stay away from her! She doesn't need your bull."

"If we are working together it's only a matter of time before we cross paths."

"Then maybe this deal was a mistake."

"Maybe it was but it is already set in motion. No going back now. You are just going to have to deal with the fact that I share a deep connection with Peyton. One you will never know."

"Just stay away from her. And don't show up at my house anymore. You are not welcome!" Lucas said and then stormed off angry.

------

"Hey. I made dinner" Peyton said as Lucas walked through the door.

"Are you sleeping with him?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Are you crazy? Of course not."

"Well that's not what Julian said."

"And you believe him?"

"Well it all seems to add up. Your past with him, his obsession with you falling in love with him, and how we haven't had a meaningful conversation for a week now. What am I supposed to think?"

"You are supposed to think that I love you!"

"Just answer my question. Are you sleeping with him?" Lucas said and then felt a slap hit him across the face.

"How dare you ask me that! Don't you trust me?"

"You are hiding something. I know it. You have been so distant."

"Maybe I am, but you have no right to accuse me of cheating on you. Not after everything we've been through. How hard we fought to be together. You should be ashamed of yourself. Are you honestly going to take his word over mine? He's a creep and you know it!"

"Just answer my question."

"I'm not sleeping with him Luke!"

"Ok. That's all I needed to hear."

"You shouldn't have to hear it! You should know I would never do that. Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought."

"Peyton…"

"I'm going to Brooke's. I can't talk to you right now."

Peyton hurried out the door and started to cry. How could she bring a baby into this world when the father doesn't even trust her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the Reviews. I really appreciate them!**

**-Alyssa**

"Brooke?" Peyton said.

"In here." Brooke said sounding from the kitchen.

"Hey." Peyton said as she entered the kitchen.

Something had happened, Brooke knew it. They always could tell when the other was going through something. Their bond has become so strong over the years they were like sisters.

"What's wrong?"

"Could I crash on your couch tonight?"

"P. Sawyer what happened?"

"Lucas and I had a fight." Peyton said "About Julian."

"I thought Lucas accepted the fact that you two had a past in LA?"

"That's what I though too, but apparently not. He accused me of sleeping with him."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, he took Julian's word over mine."

"Oh honey." Brooke said as she hugged her best friend. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"I know but how could he even consider it?"

"Who knows? A guy's mind works in mysterious ways."

"There's more."

"What else is there?"

"I don't want to upset you. This is good news I think but I know how much you wanted it."

"You can tell me anything."

"Brooke I'm pregnant."

"What? Oh my god! Peyton that's great!"

"Really? You're not upset. I know how badly you want to be a mom."

"I'm not upset. And you are going to be a great mom. How long have you known?"

"About a week."

"Congratulations honey!"

"Thanks. I just hope Lucas reacts the same way."

"You haven't told him?"

"I've been so nervous about this I haven't had the chance. I was going to tell him tonight. I made a big dinner and everything. Then he accused me of cheating on him. He'll probably think Julian is the father."

"He is going to be so happy Peyton, and I 'm sure he believes you about Julian."

"This whole thing is sort of my fault."

"How so?"

"I've been so distant lately, because of the baby, I made him think I was falling in love with Julian."

"It's not your fault. Just go home and tell Lucas the truth. You do want to have this baby don't you?"

"Of course I do. I don't want to talk to him now though. Is it ok if I spend the night?"

"Sure honey."

-----

Lucas tossed and turned all night. He couldn't believe how he acted towards Peyton. He trusts her, why would he say those awful things to her? He kept replaying the whole night in his head, and he came to the conclusion that he shouldn't have even believed Julian at all. Not even the tiniest bit. He has complete trust in her.

Now he just has to prove it.

Hoping she was still at Brooke's Lucas knocked on the door.

"Now's not a good time Luke." Brooke said when she opened the door.

"Is she here?"

"Yes, but its not a good time. Umm..She's not feeling to well."

"Is it her stomach again? Its been acting up for awhile."

"I don't know but she doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"She told you what happened?"

"Of course!" Brooke said "How could you have been such a jerk?"

"I know, I know. Just let me see her." Lucas said as he saw Peyton leave the bathroom. "Peyton"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We need to talk."

"Is that the phone? I'll get it.", Brooke said and then quickly left the room.

"Are you going to apologize or accuse me of cheating some more?"

"Peyton I'm really sorry. Truly. I didn't mean what I said. I know you would never cheat on me."

"Why did you believe him? Especially over me?"

"I guess I'm jealous."

"Jealous of him? Why? That's crazy."

"He got to spend all that time with you in LA and that's a part of your life I wasn't part of."

"Well that was your decision when you up and left without a goodbye."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Don't listen to what he says. He's an ass."

"Won't happen again." Lucas said and then leaned in to kiss her.

"I just puked. I should probably brush my teeth before we do that."

"You're still sick? Maybe we should get you checked out."

"I'm fine Lucas; do you want to get out of here? Maybe go for a walk near the river?"

"Yeah."

-----

"Last night you were right when you said I have been distant." Peyton said.

"Is something going on? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine. It's just that I got some news and it gave me a lot to think about."

"News? Did you get that band for your brother's concert?"

"That's not the news I was talking about. I got a phone call last week while you were away."

"You are scaring me Peyton."

"Don't be scared, well it is a little scary, but we love each other and we will be fine."

"Still confused."

"Lucas I'm pregnant."


End file.
